My Father's Daughter
by Auror-in-traning
Summary: Elisabeth and will have a daughter, rachel. Jack and Ana-Marie have twins, Caddie and John. When Rachel rescues Barbossa's monkey, it seems barbossa may still be alive. Pairings: RJ AMJa EW R&R!
1. The sun of the carribean

The sails of the Black Pearl unfold, creaking and snapping as they do so. I can hear Momma calling"Rachel!" but I want to catch this one bit of lazy sun before the day is finnally ready to begin. I hand cicles my waist, and soon I am thrown onto Father's shoulder. He laughs, and throws me so high I feel as if I can almost touch the clouds.  
  
I'm not afraid though. Father always catches me.   
  
"Well Rach, whaddaya say to some breakfast?' I grin, and run across the deck. "try and catch me!" I run into the galey, and bump into the cap'n."g'morning cap'n!" I greet him cheerily. Momma come out of the kithcen, a spoon in her hand" I want you out, Jack, you hear me? Out!" Father and I wait till the cap'n is out of hearing range before we burst into giggles.  
  
"O, come now!" says momma crossly"It wasnt that funny!" but soon she too is bent down, slapping her knees in fits of laughter. Still grnning widley, we make our way to the breakfast room. I see John And Caddie, Jack's children, and my dearest friends. We cant wait till the cap'n and the rest of the crew try and put sugar in their tea; We switched the salt and sugar.  
  
Cleaning the dishes AND washing the deck doesnt seem like to much of a punishment, the look on their faces was worth it.  
  
We can tell our parewnts and fellow crew arent that mad, they are used to our pranks. AS we wash the deck, Caddie, John and I snicker.  
  
I cant help but notice how nice John looks, his coarse black hair shinig beautiffly in the Carribean sun. When I catch him looking at me the same way, I pretend to fiddle with my prized possesion, the small sliver dagger that Father made for me at birth.  
  
Caddie grins at us, but dares not laugh. Last time she did, She couldnt get the frogs out of her bed for a week.   
  
We finish our chores, and I climb to the crows nest to eat lunch. Father joins me. I see something on the horizion. " Father! It's a British ship"  
  
Father takes out his teloscope. "It's your grandfathers ship! Liz!(mother) THe gov'nor's ship is here!"  
  
Mother helps me dress into my good dress, then I help her with hers. When we come aboard deck, I notice Caddie is in a dress too, a rare occurance for both of us.  
  
We all stand to meet the guv'nor, My beloved Grandfather. 


	2. Grandfather

As soon as Grandfather steps off his ship, I rush into his arms. He holds me tighlty, then mother rushes into his arms.  
  
Ana-Marie, Jack, Father, and the rest of the crew watch. Grandfather then turns to shake hands with the rest of the crew, giving Caddie a hug, and John a Handshake.  
  
"So, captain, have the winds been good to you?"  
  
"Aye sir, they have indeed." answeres Jack. I can hardly wait to tell him my news, so I spill it all, like the dirty dish-water we sometimes dump overboard.  
  
"Father has promised to teach me, Caddie, and John the art of sword-fighting!"  
  
I wait eagerly for his reply, but Father speaks first. "Aye, 'tis true, and I plan to teach them metal-work as well. They're all a bit of a whiz at the sword already, though."  
  
Granfather looks reproachful, but all he says is,"Isn't sword fighting wasted on woman?"  
  
"In some cases sir;" my father replies,"But it wouldn't be a waste on these fine young ladies. It would be a shame not to as well."  
  
"I suppose you're right." my grandfather says finally," I have no doubt that the will be fine swordsmen."  
  
"And Women!" I innteruppt. We all laugh. Mother invites Grandfather and his crew aboard for supper. Ftom his large wig, grandfather pulls presents for Caddie, John'n me  
  
I recieve a small mirror, Caddie a Hair-ribbon, A lovley shade of amber to match her eyes, and John a compass. We thank him, and go down to a delicious supper.  
  
Later that night, I study my face in the mirror. I have my father face, With a strong, determined look about it. My mothers brown eyes, which carry a sense of dignity.  
  
I have my mother's hair, streaked with bits of golden from the Carribean sun. Like my father, I don't have a bit of sense. My mother clames this to be a good trait, Because if my father had had any sense, she would be dead.  
  
I smile, and soon our parents come to kiss our foreheads good-night. 


	3. The Monkey

Dawn comes, and I awaken to a monkey chattering merrily on my shoulder. at breakfast I ask to keep him, but cap'n recognizes the monkey.  
  
"No! You may not keep him on board! that's Barbossa's monkey!" I argue.  
  
"Barbossa isn't even alive!" should his monkey be blamed for what he has done?"  
  
"I'm not even sure I killed THe traitor! No no no!"  
  
"i'm keeping him on board!" We glare at eachother defiantley.  
  
Father comes. " jack, please? at the first sign of trouble, he goes overboard. Rachel will watch him like she watches her dagger."  
  
I grin at him. grublimg and mumbling, a grumpy jack gives in. grinning, I Grab a rope, and swing across the deck so I can begin my chores. 


	4. The mirage

The sun sets. I've sneeked out of dinner, and I chose to eat it here, in the crows nest.  
  
I feel a sense of belonging, so strong my eyes water. I know that this is where I want to be. My mind wanders into a daydream.  
  
In my daydream, I am captain of my own ship, "WaveDancer". I hope that day comes soon. After all, I am thirteen, almost a woman.  
  
My monkey is perched on my shoulder, and every now and then he sneaks tibits of my dinner.  
  
I peer out into the mist. Sudennley, I see a ship. It has black sails. I stiffle my terror, but by the time I gather my wit, it is gone.  
  
Somwwhat uneasily, I calm myself, and return to the galley to help Caddie wash the dishes.  
  
I must seem distracted, for first mr. gibbs, then anna-marie, cap'n Caddie, the My parents ask me if anything is wrong.  
  
I smile, and try and be merry. I dont tell them what ive seen, ive convinced myself it was a mirage.  
  
Still, I sleep poorly, and have nightmares.  
  
When morn' comes, My eyes are red-rimmed, and I snap at everyone.  
  
I feel uneasy. What if it wasn't a mirage? 


	5. My sword

The next day, father presents me with a sword. I am ecstatic, and I turn the sword over in my hands, not believing that its mine.  
  
The blade is made of fine steel, and the sword itself is light as a feather. I hardly notice it strapped to my waist.  
  
John and I came close to kissing-- But I think we're both to afraid to do so.  
  
How wonderful it would be to kiss him, though!  
  
Last night, I confided my wish to Caddie. She laughed, but also thinks that john wants to kiss me.  
  
I'm quite happy. Everyone regarded my mood with relief; I have been quite cranky because of the mirage.  
  
I Parry with father on the deck 'till it is supper time. We grin and wipe our faces. Mother Parries with father, then the cap'n.  
  
We all stop whatever we are doing ot watch; The cap'n and my father are evenly matched, and their fights usually end up with someone falling overbaord.  
  
That person is father today. After we help him out of the sea, He goes to change, but mother lips are pursed. she worries about my father and his headstrong ways.  
  
Sometimes too much.   
  
I watch the sun go down, surrounded by those whom I love and care about. 


	6. John'n me

John and I sit in the crows nest, our bodies pressed against one another.  
  
John puts his hand on mine. I'm so happy, I feel as if I can scarcley breathe.   
  
Our heads are almost touching. We don't talk, I can tell neither of us wants to spoil this.  
  
tentitivley, he puts his arm around my shoulder, and I put mine around his.  
  
We watch the sun set on the carribean, just staying like this, and smiling at eachother.  
  
I feel as if i'm drwoning in his warm black eyes. I feel love.  
  
When Mother calls us to dinner, we are both reclucent to part.   
  
I am so happy, Not even the threat of the black ship mirage can dampen my spirits.  
  
Mr. gibbs takes out a fiddle, and we dance till dawn comes.  
  
When I curl into my warm bed, I feel utterly content.  
  
That is until I fell someone holding a cloth over my nose, and I pass out. 


End file.
